Treasure Hunt or Pirate Week
October 2014 Appearance The Pirates are back for another adventure! Too bad they can't spell! {Tiny Vilalge??} Theme Transitions Previous Appearances The village favorite Treasure Hunt returns, bringing pirates, gold and treasure! To purchase any of the items featured in the Treasure Hunt theme, select the Mallet, then Featured and select this handsome graphic featuring Privateer Rupert! Theme: '''Privateer Rupert is on a swash-buckling adventure to retrieve treasure! Time-Released Items '''Inflation: Previously the Treasure Shi'''p could be bought for 149 crystals instead of 169 crystals. '''Release: The Treasure Ship became available in the shop Sunday afternoon. 19th, 2014 Challenge There are NO unlocking steps. Ahoy Matey! Rupert is dreaming of treasure! Help Pirate Rupert get his ship ready as he heads out 'fer' a Treaure Hunt! There are six steps for the main challenge, but there are two different ways to complete these steps. By expoiting both, you can even earn double the crystals! Here are the first two steps. Depending on which anchors and cannons you place, you will then follow one of these paths. Best approach is to complete both paths and earn 2*5 = 10 crystals!!!!! Awesome! Try to see both challenge icons as shown below, before you complete the challenge. If you build either the Rusting Anchor or the Rusty Anchor, you will activate the Rusty Path. Rusty Path Iron or Golden Path If you build either the Iron Anchor or the Gold Anchor, you will activate this alternate Path. It is best to activate both paths if you already have these anchors, so you can collect a total of 10 crystals! The first difference is in step 3, where in the Golden Path, you now need to build a Gold Cargo as well. Set your pirate eyes on this 5-crystal treasure! Remember, you might even be able to collect it twice! Screenshots showing the reward can be collected twice. Notice the wording is slightly different! Decorations Pirate Flags Warn other ships that you are a Pirate Ship by hoisting one of these fear-inspiring Pirate Flags! Cannons: Fight other pirates and attack merchant ships using these awesome cannons! Giant Anchors Your treasure ship will need a good strong anchor, while the crew "be ashore" digging for treasure! Pirate Cargo: Food and Gold The crew needs to be well fed, and the gold will ensure they are well paid and loyal! Giant Pirate Parrots What pirate leaves shore without a talking parrot for company? If the red parrot talks too much, grab the blue one instead. It may be quieter - but oh, such language. Talks up an aweful blue storm when his feathers get ruffled! Treasure Chest Ahoy Mateys! She's a beautiful chest filled with treasure! Gold, crystals and rubies! Pirate Rowboat Every pirate captian needs a pirate rowboat for emergencies. You never know when you may need to escape a mutinous crew, or just row away with all the treasure. Featured Store '''Ye Ol' Store: '''The life of a privateer is filled with contant danger. Replace missing body parts using the reparative recipes of this pirate shop. Category:Themes